1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to an electronic component, a method of manufacturing an electronic component, and an arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional packages, such as mold structures, for electronic chips have evolved to a level where the package no longer significantly impedes the performance of the electronic chips. Such electronic chips can be mounted on a leadframe, and an upper main surface of the electronic chips is connected to the leadframe by a bond wire.
A conventional electronic chip mounted on a chip carrier such as a lead frame, electrically connected by a bond wire extending from the chip to the chip carrier, and molded within a package may suffer from its thermal insulation within the package. Furthermore, such a conventional approach can reach its limits when complex electronic circuits shall be established.